


Delayed Flights

by listenup_folks



Category: fifth harmony - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 23:23:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9294278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/listenup_folks/pseuds/listenup_folks
Summary: where Camila and Lauren are trapped in the airport for hours together to kill time for their delayed flight





	

"Sorry miss that was our last one," the Dunkin Donuts employee yawns as she waits for Camila to freak out again for what would be the third time since she came over asking for the fruit that they don't have anymore of. 

"What kind of Dunkin Donuts doesn't have more than three bananas I swear to god, have you check everywhere?" Camila asks anxiously, knowing she has a lot of time to kill and without a banana she's probably going to pass out. "If I don't get a banana I'm going to pass out isn't it your job to keep the citizens in this airport well nourished?" she snaps and she can see the bored eyes of the worker drifting closed, maybe to collect her thoughts before she snaps back, but Camila doesn't care if she's being ridiculous because what type of Dunkin Donuts in this country does not carry at least ten bananas at all time and ten more in the back for safety reasons.

The worker looks at Camila like she's insane then eyes the tiny shop she's in. "Mam, this is an airport Dunkin Donuts, I'm sorry that we don't have what you want but it's not unusual to run out of food you need to understand that," she explains, clearly beginning to lose her patience with the girl who's been standing there for almost five minutes asking for a banana that only exist in the bag of the woman waiting for a coffee a few feet over. 

"Ugh, Jesus fracking Christ fine," Camila groans in annoyance, letting her head slouch momentarily before straightening herself up, bolting her head up to glare at the worker when she chuckles at Camila's choice of words making the woman snap her mouth shut. "Fine nevermind then I guess, I'll be getting in touch with your manager about this though," Camila warns with one last glare before stepping to the side to lean her back against the wall as she brainstorms other food she could manage to eat. 

She decides the answer is nothing and pouts as she makes her way back over the few seating sections to wait for her flight that's just been delayed an hour. She's supposed to be in Los Angeles by tonight for Dinah and Normani's wedding rehearsal and the girls will flip if she's not. Well Dinah will flip then Normani will remind her that Camila has no control over weather but still. Damn rain and it's ability to ruin people's days.

A throat is cleared and breaks her thoughts of anger but when she looks up she's almost even more angry. "Banana girl," Camila huffs in recognition, glaring at the woman who had stolen the last banana from her grasp.

"Yeah it's Lauren actually," the girl speaks slowly with a small smirk on her face that makes Camila think maybe she's being teased. "And that's why I came over here, well also because this is my flight but like I mean why I came over to sit with you," she continues, ploping onto the chair next to Camila's and turning in place to face her. "I have an offer."

"An offer?" Camila asks with a skeptical look on her face as she eyes the other girl. "What offer?" 

"Well I am willing to give up half of this banana," Lauren says pulling the fruit out of the bag into sight and smiling, "if you're willing to entertain me while we wait for the flight," she finishes and Camila is trying to stay pouting but there's a pretty girl offering to give her part of a banana and hangout with her sooooo, it's pretty tough not to stop pouting. 

"Hmm," Camila hums in faux thought as if her immediate thought wasn't yes. "Do I get the better half?" she questions, eyeing the banana now which makes Lauren laugh but Camila quickly shoots her a look to let her know she's completely serious. 

"Yeah of course, you can pick whichever half your heart desires," Lauren promises, still holding the banana out of arm's reach until Camila sighs and nods in agreement making Lauren do a small fist pump of victory. "Okay here I'll split it and avoid touching as much as I can," Lauren states as she pulls the banana into her other hand so she can peel it as far down as possible and break the middle. 

"Top half," Camila answers after at least two minutes of looking at both pieces from any angle she could and Lauren tries not to laugh because even though she doesn't know the girl she knows bananas are apparently serious to her. 

So they sit in silence for a few moments, both savoring the small portion of banana and Lauren sipping on the coffee she also purchased, Camila wishing she didn't storm away without getting a drink (but not really because pride is worth more than anything else, especially after crying about bananas). 

"I'm Camila, by the way," Camila supplies after another moment of silence and realizing she never gave her name. 

"Well Camila I guess we have an hour to waste doing god knows what," Lauren smiles and tosses the bag into the trash next to her and sits her coffee next to her foot. "You got any ideas?" she asks and Camila frowns because not at all. She shakes her head though and Lauren lets out a laugh that's raspy and really hot and Camila is shocked someone this attractive came to sit with her, and gave her a banana for it. "Well how about we chit chat and whoever thinks of something just suggest whenever?" Lauren suggests and Camila can't argue with that idea. 

"Well we're in an airport so I mean, I know you're going to LA, but are you from Miami or are your returning or other..?" Camila asks in attempt to make conversation and Lauren smiles.

"Yeah I'm from Miami, I've lived here my whole life other than college up at FSU," Lauren explains, "what about you, 305 resident?"

"I actually moved from Cuba when I was younger over to Mexico then up here, but I've lived in Miami since I was six and I went to school there too so I like to say I've stayed long enough," Camila grins and Lauren's eyes widen at the information.

"Oh that's so cool that you travelled so much even when you were that young. I'm Cuban too actually but I've never gotten to visit there yet, I've wanted to but with loans and all that I haven't been able to find the money or time really," Lauren explains as one of those golf cart like cars slowly drives by the two girls, parking beside the wall next to them and being abandoned as the driver goes into the restroom.

Lauren's the one with the bad idea. Camila notices her grin though and immediately her jaw drops because she had the idea too sure but she wasn't going to say anything. 

It only takes a second for Lauren to turn to face Camila with a knowing look on her face and Camila sends back a look that clearly reads 'absolutely not'. Lauren begins to pout then, eyes flickering from Camila over to the cart. 

"Lauren no way in fuck get your eyes away from there," Camila says in a quiet voice so nobody will overhear what she considers dangerous plotting. 

"But Camila c'mon we need to have fun somehow and the answer just drove by us and parked a few feet away!" Lauren pouts as she leans forward in her chair and gestures to the cart. "Like come on Camila the keys are still in the ignition, what more of a sign could we ask for that we should have a little fun? Don't be such a party pooper," Lauren huffs as she picks up her coffee to down the last sip and then tosses it in the trash.

"I'm not- We can't even-" Camila cuts herself off to take in a breath. How again did she end up with a stranger begging her to do illegal (is that illegal? Maybe... maybe not?) at an airport? 

"C'mon you owe me since you got the better half of my banana," Lauren accuses, standing up and reaching a hand out for Camila. 

That's right, Camila thinks, a banana. You ended up in this situation because of your damn need for bananas.

"No, no way Lauren we'll go to like... airport jail or worse," Camila argues as she crosses her arms in clear refusal. "Plus I can't risk doing anything that might make me miss this flight and we only have... forty five minutes so no way in hell am I risking an hour in security and then having to pay for another ticket."

"Fine," Lauren huffs and right when Camila is about to thank her for using common sense Lauren continues. "Obviously someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed so I am going to go have some fun and maybe this will convince you to join me," Lauren teasingly taunts and with that she strides away, quickly and swiftly towards the cart. 

Camila perks up, jaw slightly agape because holy fuck Lauren is actually about to do this. Camila sees Lauren look around to make sure there isn't anyone noticing and Camila looks herself and doesn't see anyone, and obviously Lauren didn't either because when Camila looks back over at her the girl is in the driver's seat and is slowly starting the engine. Really, what type of idiot leaves the keys in?

"Holy shit," Camila says quietly as Lauren sends her a joking salute then begins driving the cart slowly down the corridor. 

Now to any passing passengers, it looks normal. Lauren isn't speeding, she's grinning mischievously but Camila is only noticing that since she's already aware that Lauren isn't supposed to be doing that. She's just driving down the corridor, and it doesn't look too exciting but Camila kind of wishes she took her up on it. Lauren takes a turn though, she'd been driving away from Camila but she carefully pulls a U-turn and crosses over so she can pull up next to Camila and speeds up only a little bit so that she'll get to Camila faster. 

The only reason she hasn't been noticed yet is because apparently all the staff is dealing with some guy at security that was caught with drugs - some people make too big a deal of weed. So there's only a few flight attendant looking people who could probably not care less and the one security guard who's still in the bathroom, oh and one over talking to a group of angry passengers over a delay or something going up to New York.

"Hey Camz check out my sweet new wheels," Lauren grins as she comes to a shaky stop next to the girl who's trying to hold in her laughter so that she can keep her angered expression. 

"Lauren you're completely insane," Camila says simply as Lauren lets out another laugh at Camila's attempt to still seem against this idea. 

"Look Camz, we might only have another few seconds before someone notices so either get on now or mss out on all the fun," Lauren invites, patting the passenger seat as a request for Camila to join her. 

Camila knows she shouldn't. Honestly she doesn't even want to because she's terrified of getting in trouble for anything and always has been. But there's something about Lauren's smile and laugh and Camila's on her feet and sliding into the passenger seat before she can tell herself to say no.

"Okay, brace yourself for the ride of a lifetime," Lauren says as she slowly starts to roll again.

"That's what she said," Camila mumbles in reply, unable to stop the twelve year old boy joke from slipping out of her mouth and grinning to herself when it makes Lauren burst into laughter. 

"God Camz who knew you had a sense of humor?" Lauren cackles and Camila can't hold in her smile, not only at Lauren's adorable laugh but also at the fact that somehow Lauren gave her a nickname in the short time they're known each other. 

Camila just smiles back at her and the grinning Lauren feels the need to speed up and like- okay Camila knew this was a bad idea but they pull around a corner and there's three security walking right at them.

"Hey fellas," Lauren says awkwardly as she brings the awkwardly slow cart to an awkwardly slow stop. They don't seem amused. 

"Ladies where exactly did you get this cart?" 

And okay, as scared as Camila is, apparently Lauren knows how to flirt her way out of things, and apparently mentioning that it's because they're bored cause of a delay that's their company's fault makes it a little okay. And also since gross thirty year old guys will cave for hot lesbians so Lauren holds Camila's hand the whole time she's flirting.

"Just don't let it happen again," one of the guys says as her eyes Lauren's body with a smirk on his lips. Camila knows they aren't actually dating either but she tugs Lauren by her hand a little bit closer to her. 

"We won't, I promise I just wanted to let my girl get her mind off of how awful this wait is," lauren pouts and her puppy dog face is what made Camila crack so obviously it's what puts the final nail in the security guards coffin. "Okay baby we better get back to our stuff, sorry again boys," Lauren says as she pulls Camila's hand up to her lips to press a short kiss to the skin before spinning an tugging her back towards where they came, walking by a distressed security guard looking for his cart and not being able to keep straight faces. Lauren doesn't let go of Camila's hand so Camila doesn't let go of hers either until they make it back to their seats and sit down. 

"Boys are so easy," Lauren smirks as she lets herself break down in laughter at what had just happened and Camila lets herself follow suit and burst into giggles. 

Before they can strike up conversation after the laughing fit they're interrupted by a voice on the intercom, "Flight 727 to Los Angeles is unfortunately going to be delayed another two hours. Please see us at the main desk if you wish to..." it goes on like that but Camila and Lauren both just groan and bury their faces in their hands. 

"Holy fucking fuck she's going to be mad," Lauren mumbles under her breath and Camila internally agrees but at least there's a three hour gap between LA and Miami so now she'll just need to rush. 

"Where are you supposed to be anyways? Going to be in trouble with the girlfriend?" Camila asks as she realizes they never actually talked about their reasoning for travelling. 

"No the best friend," Lauren informs as she slouches in her chair but turns to lean her head against the back so she can face Camila as she speaks. "I'm supposed to be at a party tonight and she'll kill me if I'm late."

Camila only for a second thinks hey woah I'm going to a party too and I might be yelled at for being late too but they are going to LA so there's probably a ton of parties. But then she thinks oh my god I just assumed she's gay and I didn't even - "I'm so sorry I just assumed you were into girls I don't know why it's not that you give off a vibe I was just, I mean I'm into girls so I assume everyone else is and I'm rambling but-

"Camila it's fine, I am into girls, I'd say I'm bi if I have to label myself but I fall for who I fall for. I am currently single though so I'm not in trouble with the nonexistent girlfriend," Lauren reassures with a joking smile at the end. 

"That's a beautiful way to look at it," Camila comments as she thinks over what Lauren just said but doesn't hesitate to add, "I'm just like, gay as fuck, you know?" and maybe that's a little cringey but Lauren lets out a loud laugh and it's fine. 

"Well that certainly helps me for future reference," Lauren jokes and maybe flirts? Camila can't tell how serious of flirting it is so she just assumes she's misreading. "Now I need an idea on how to pass the time."

"Well last time there was a sign, so I don't think we're going to have any more luck-"

"Hello ladies, on behalf of American Airlines we want to apologize for the delays and are giving $20 vouchers to all of this flight's passengers. They're good for any food place you can find on this strip and over in that food court area so enjoy," a flight attendant lady with a polite tone hands them the slips and answers Lauren's call for something to do.

"Thank you," both girls pipe up, partially in shock at the timing of that and partially excited for food since neither of them had eaten anything other than a banana half and it was almost four o'clock. 

"Wendy's?"

"Wendy's." 

So they manage to spend $20 at Wendy's, each getting two four for four deals and splitting the extra fries they had money left for. 

They also get to know each other a lot better. Camila learns Lauren has two siblings and Lauren learns Camila has one, and they both learn that they love their siblings more than anyone else in the world. Lauren learns that Camila's stomach is a bottomless pit when she can eat both value meals without a problem whereas Lauren barely finishes one. 

"Are you ready?" Lauren asks with a smile and Camila smirks and nods in agreement before making her way up to the Dunkin Donuts counter. 

The worker looks up from where she had been texting on the job and sighs in annoyance when she sees Camila stood proudly in front of her with a smug face and her arms crossed in advanced defiance. 

"Can I help you again mam? Maybe with an actual order this time?" the employee says with an annoyed tone that Camila makes a sour face at.

"Excuse me?" Camila asks in a tone as offended sounding as she can. "I can't believe you would speak to a customer that way," Camila continues, and she can vaguely hear Lauren's giggles from where the older girl is leaning on a nearby wall listening in. "I need to talk to your manager." 

The worker shoots Camila another look of complete disinterest but also disbelief. "First of all, does it look like anyone else is working here? And second, why and how are you even still here?" she asks with attitude this time and Camila is really hoping she can keep a straight face at what she's about to say. 

"Well in that case," Camila starts, slamming the leftover $20 voucher onto the counter and shooting the cashier a smug smirk, "I'd like to buy Dunkin Donuts please."

Now Camila and Lauren may be completely over tired. And they may or may not have thought of this while over tired and it may or may not be nearly as funny as they both think it is, but the look on the cashier's face sends Lauren into hysterics until she has to slide down the wall and bury her face into her knees. 

The worker is just so confused and looking at Camila like she may be the dumbest person in the world and it's taking everything in Camila to not break her totally serious facade. 

'I'm sorry you- you what?" the worker asks and Camila makes her grin even more smug as she leans her arms onto the counter. 

"Did I stutter?" Camila nearly growls and Lauren is- okay Lauren is shrieking laughter from the ground and now the worker is noticing and looking at the both of them like they're insane and maybe a little bit high. 

"Look miss you can't buy a chain coffee shop with-" the worker stops to look down at the voucher and lets out a laugh at the price on it, "$20? You want to buy Dunkin Donuts with a $20 American Airlines voucher?" 

And Camila would keep it going but she doesn't really think she can with Lauren dying on the ground next to her so she sighs and rolls her eyes, grabbing the voucher from the worker's hand and grabbing a banana from the front and walking away. And the worker is too busy wondering what the girls are on to stop her from stealing the fruit. 

She picks Lauren up off the ground and they hold hands, giggling and skipping back to their seats. They laugh into each other too for a while, Camila turning so that she can lean her head onto Lauren's shoulder and feeling Lauren's breath against her hair. She isn't sure when she falls asleep.

"Camz," Camila hears against her head and cuddles back into the warmth, not wanting to be forced from her nap. "Camz wake up," she hears again and she recognizes the voice vaguely and - oh it's Lauren.

"Mm five more minutes," Camila mumbles,snuggling back into what she's figured it Lauren's shoulder but the other girl pulls away slightly.

"Camz they're going to start loading in a few minutes, you gotta get up," Lauren says into the shorter girl's hair who groans in annoyance but sits up so she doesn't have to prolong the suffering. 

"Fine, you owe me cuddles on the plane though," Camila huffs and Lauren sighs and agrees because why would she not?

At Wendy's they had figured out they're coincidentally in the same row and managed to find a guy who was willing to switch with Lauren so she could be next to Camila. 

"Now let's go, you can sleep more once we're on."

Much to both girls' disappointment they fall asleep for the whole plane ride, clearly exhausted from having to spend so much time waiting, but as nice as it is to be cuddled up with each other they both regret not talking more.

"So..." Camia trails off as the two stand in baggage with their stuff and ready to go. 

"So..." Lauren mimics. "Umm you can say no if this is too forward but could I maybe get your number? I mean we're both in the city all week and then we're both going back to Miami so I just figured..."

"Yeah, yes definitely I mean- I was thinking that too, so umm, here give me your phone," Camila smiles in relief that Lauren wants to stay in touch as she pulls out her own phone to get Lauren's number.

"Okay sweet umm, here," Lauren smiles back and both girls give each other the information and then they're awkwardly standing there again, waiting for one of them to leave. 

"I'll umm... I'll text you sometime?" Camila asks shyly and Lauren nods eagerly, blushing slightly as she notices how fast she responded but then giggling slighty at her own enthusiasm. 

Lauren's the one to initiate a hug because Camila's too shy to do that and Lauren wants a hug so she knows she has to be the one to do it. 

"You'll text me?" Lauren smiles as she pulls away and Camila laughs and nods. 

"Okay well I guess this is bye for now," Camila raises an eyebrow and Lauren nods before quickly pulling her into another hug. 

"Thank you for entertaining me Camila," Lauren smiles and calls after Camila once the other girl turns to go but she immediately spins at the words. 

"And thank you for the banana, even if it was just half."

In the taxi Camila realizes that she kind of already misses Lauren already. 

She has a bunch of missed texts from Dinah about how she's so dead and how both Camila and Normani's maid of honor are late to the rehearsal and they're both so dead and Camila feels worse for Normani's woman because they'll both try to calm each other down but Dinah is whipped so she'll listen but Normani might not.

She hustles through the process of getting to the hotel, just missing the elevator that someone else was on and being too shy to say hold the door because what if her voice cracks or something embarrassing? When she sees a bellboy cart she thinks about how Lauren would've convinced her to ride it down the hall to her room but she settles for fast walking. She's in and out of her room in a half hour to change and she's in a taxi and heading to the hall in no time.

She's probably the last one there. Maybe she beat Normani's maid of honor since apparently they were both running late and hey who knows maybe the two of them can bond over being beaten up by the power couple and maybe that can make the whole beating up a little less painful and-

"Oh my god," Camila says, a smile lighting up her face as she approaches the table and sees a familiar raven haired airport badass seated next to her best friends. "Lauren?" 

"Camila?" 

And even though it's cheesy, and stupid, and not at all a thing she should do, Camila can't not start her wedding vows three years later with, "I'm so eternally thankful that bitch gave you my banana." (And Lauren obviously can't not cry like a baby at that.)


End file.
